List of Convention Centers and Hotels with Accessibility Policies
The following convention centers and hotels have accessibility policies Convention Centers with Accessibility Policies A * Aberdeen Exhibition and Conference Centre in Aberdeen, Scotland * ACC Liverpool in Liverpool, England * Alerus Center in Grand Forks, North Dakota, USA * Anchorage Convention Centers in Anchorage, Alaska, USA * Annenberg Presidential Conference Center in College Station, Texas, USA * Asilomar Conference Grounds in Pacific Grove, California, USA B * Baltimore Convention Center in Baltimore, Maryland, USA * Blue Mountain Resort in Blue Mountains, Ontario, Canada * Brisbane Convention & Exhibition Centre (BCEC) in Brisbane, Australia C * Cape Town International Convention Centre in Cape Town, South Africa * Central Wisconsin Convention + Expo Center in Rothschild, Wisconsin, USA * CenturyLink Center in Omaha, Nebraska, USA * Charlotte Convention Center in Charlotte, North Carolina, USA * Church House, Westminster in London, England * COBO Center in Detroit, Michigan, USA * Congress Centre in London, England * Connecticut Convention Center in Hartford, Connecticut, USA * The Convention Centre Dublin in Dublin, Ireland * Cox Convention Center in Oklahoma City, Oklahoma, USA Category:Accessibility D * David L. Lawrence Convention Center in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, USA * Denny Sanford Premier Center Sioux Falls, South Dakota, USA * Donald. E Stephens Convention Center in Rosemont, Illinois, USA * Duke Energy Convention Center in Cincinnati, Ohio, USA the accessibility page is currently blank * Duluth Entertainment Convention Center (DECC) in Duluth, Minnesota, USA E * Easthampton Park Conference Centre in Wokingham, England * Enid Event Center in Enid, Oklahoma, USA * Edith Macy Conference Center in Briarcliff Manor, New York, USA * ExCel Exhibition Centre in London, England F * FirstMerit Convention Center of Cleveland in Cleveland, Ohio, USA * Folly Farms Conference Centre in Bristol, England G * Gaylord Opryland Resort and Convention Center in Nashville, Tennessee, USA * The Global Center in Cleveland, Ohio, USA * Georgia World Congress Center in Atlanta, Georgia, USA H * Hamilton Convention Centre in Hamilton, Ontario, Canada * Hampton Inn Philadelphia City Center in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, USA. * Harpa Concert Hall and Conference Centre in Reykjavík, Iceland * Henry B. Gonzalez Convention Center in San Antonio, Texas, USA * Hilton DFW Lakes Executive Conference Center in Grapevine, Texas, USA I * Indiana Convention Center in Indianapolis, Indiana, USA * The International Centre in Mississauga, Ontario, Canada * International Convention Centre (ICC) in Birmingham, England *Iowa Events Center in Des Moines, Iowa, USA * Irving Convention Center in Irving, Texas, USA. J * Javits Center in New York, New York, USA K * Kansas City Convention Center in Kansas City, Missouri, USA * Kentucky International Convention Center in Louisville, Kentucky , USA * Killarney Convention Centre in Killarney, Kerry, Ireland * Kuala Lumpur Convention Centre in Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia L * Lexington Center in Lexington, Kentucky, USA * London Convention Centre in London, Ontario, Canada * Los Angeles Convention Center in Los Angeles, California, USA M * MassMutual Center in Springfield, Massachusetts, USA * Miami Beach Convention Center in Miami Beach, Florida, USA * McCormick Place in Chicago, Illinois, USA * Melbourne Convention and Exhibition Centre in Melbourne, Australia * Minneapolis Convention Center in Minneapolis, Minnesota, USA * Monroeville Convention and Events Center in Monroeville, Pennsylvania, USA * Moscone Center in San Francisco, California, USA * Montego Bay Convention Centre in Montego Bay, St. James, Jamaica * Metro Toronto Convention Centre in Toronto, Ontario, Canada. N * National Convention Centre in Canberra, Australia * Nottawasaga Inn Resort & Conference Centre in Alliston, Ontario, Canada O * Orange Country Convention Center in Orlando, Florida, USA * One Great George Street in London, England * Oregon Convention Center in Portland, Oregon, USA * The Ottawa Conference and Event Centre in Ottawa, Canada has some reviews P * The Palais des congrès Montréal in Montréal, Québec, Canada * Pennsylvania Convention Center in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, USA * Perth Convention and Exhibition Centre in Perth, Australia * Phoenix Convention Center in Phoenix, Arizona, USA * Plas Dolerw in Newtown, Powys, Wales Category:Accessibility Q * Québec City Convention Centre in Québec, Québec, Canada R * Raleigh Convention Center in Raleigh, North Carolina, USA * Rhode Island Convention Center in Providence, Rhode Island, USA * River's Edge Convention Center in St. Cloud, Minnesota, USA * Rizzo Conference Center in Chapel Hill, North Carolina S * San Diego Convention Center in San Diego, California, USA * Scotiabank Convention Centre in Niagara Falls, Canada * Scottish Exhibition and Conference Centre in Glasgow, Scotland * Seattle Center in Seattle, Washington, USA * Shaw Conference Centre in Edmonton, Alberta, Canada * SMC Conference & Function Centre in Sydney, Australia * St. Charles Convention Center in St. Charles, Missouri, USA * St. John's Convention Centre in St. John's, NL, Canada Category:Accessibility U * Utah Valley Convention Center in Provo, Utah, USA V * Vancouver Convention Centre in Vancouver, Canada. Here are some reviews * Vicksburg Convention Center in Vicksburg, Mississippi, USA W * Wye River Conference Center in Queenstown, Maryland, USA Hotels with Accessibility Policies C * Cartier Place Suite Hotel in Ottawa, Ontario, Canada * Chelsea Hotel Toronto in Toronto, Ontario, Canada D * DoubleTree by Hilton Hotel Chicago O'Hare Airport in Rosemont, Illinois F * Four Seasons all locations H * Hilton Lexington Downtown Hotel in Lexington, Kentucky, USA * Hotel Contessa in San Antonio, Texas, USA I * The Inn at Virginia Tech and Skelton Conference Center in Blacksburg, Virginia, USA O * Oakley Court in Windsor, Berkshire, UK R * Radisson Hotel & Conference Center Green Bay in Green Bay, Wisconsin, USA * Royal Caribbean Cruises Why? The 2016 Out of Excuses Writing Workshop and Retreat takes place on a cruise S * Sheraton Centre Toronto Hotel in Toronto, Ontario, Canada * Sheraton Myrtle Beach Convention Center Hotel in Myrtle Beach, South Carolina, USA * Sheraton Princess Kaiulani in Waikiki, Hawaii, USA * SpringHill Suites at Anaheim Resort/Convention Center in Anaheim, California, USA * Steigenberger Al Dau Beach Hotel in Hurghada, Red Sea, Egypt * Stonewall Resort in Roanoke, West Virginia, USA T * Town and Country Resort and Convention Center in San Diego, California, USA W * Waterfront Hotel - Downtown Burlington has a review * Westin Portland Harborview in Portland, Maine, USA Category:Accessibility